Bed Of Roses
by GleekPotterhead
Summary: James and Lily both have feelings for eachother. She tells him her biggest secret, and they spend the summer together. Will they confess their feelings to each other? This is just one-time story, it's my first one, and it's OK Named by a Bon Jovi song.


**Author's note**: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle :) I always loved the Lily/James and Harry/Ginny, so I decided to write this. I know it's probably full of typos (sorry 'bout that, English is not my native language), and it's probably very average, but I'm going to improve my writing. So that's it, and please review. Cheers!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. Heck, I don't even own a cellphone.

* * *

**Bed Of Roses**

It was a warm, summer night.

They were laying on the soft, green grass under the willow by the lake.

As the moonlight shined on them and they were gazing in the stars above them, he couldn't help but shimmer, not from cold, but from the light touch of her skin.

James Potter was wondering what did he do to deserve the girl right next to him. He let his hazel eyes stare into her beautiful, fiery-red hair that smelled of vanilla and strawberies. Their hands were touching, and he loved the feeling of her hand right next to his. Her deep-green, emerald eyes were gazing into the stars, and she had that smile on her face that could make him happy anytime. His hand went through his black, raven hair.

But then he remembered. She wasn't his girlfriend. He longed for the moment when she would think about him the same way he was thinking about her, but his hopes weren't high.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"James! Are you there, mate?" Sirius called him.

"Yeah, just... thinking about something." he said.

"More like about _someone.", _Sirius said for himself, chuckling a bit.

His best friend was in love with a girl for five years since he first saw her. Sirius smiled when he thought about how Lily hated James. But now that they were Head Boy and Head Girl, she started to like him, in a friendly way of course. He could see that James cared for her very much. James' eyes would shine when she would talk to him, and he was smiling every time he thought of her.

Right now, they were on _History of Magic_, the most boring subject anyone could have. They were all taking a nap, but not James. He was sitting with Lily (Head Boy-Head Girl thing), and he was staring at her, smiling softly. Sirius and Remus snickered at the sight of James in "Lily Transe".

_"Oi, Prongs, get out of your transe!" -_ was on a note Sirius sent to James. He rolled his eyes and wrote back:

"**What the hell is the matter with you two? I was just in awesome mood thinking about Lily, and then you decide to snap me out? Anyway, you wanna prank the Slytherins tonight?" - **he sent to Sirius.

"_Now __**that's **__Prongs I know!" - _was on the next note he got.

"**I'll chat with you later, right now I want to talk to Lily. DO NOT INTERRUPT US!" - **he wrote back. He turned to Lily so he could ask her something, but another note hit him in the head. He growled and had a feeling from who it would be. His suspicions were confirmed when he read:

"_Ooops, did we interrupt? xD" _ and he laughed. He had an urge to go and strangle Padfoot, but he sustained and turned to Lily instead.

"Hey Lily!"

"Hm?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" he grinned.

"I'm just thinking about summer and how I'm spending it alone and -", but she covered her mouth with her hand. She blushed so hard you could hardly tell the difference between her face and her hair.

"What? Why are you spending it alone? Lily, what the hell is going on?", he asked, worried and curious at the same time.

"I...um...er...I don't want to talk about it, it's just some stupid thing from my childhood." she said blushing even more.

"Lily" he said softly "you know you can tell me anything that bothers you. I won't tell anyone, not even the rest of the Marauders, and that means something." he said sending a warm smile her way.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, and I'll tell you when we get to our private common room. But please,please, PLEASE, don't tell anyone or I will die of shame and humiliation, and my friends will turn their backs on me and I'll have no one to talk to... And it's just that..." she kept blabbering.

"OK, stop. You're one of the bravest, strongest, most sincere girls I ever knew. But I've never seen you this scared and sad. You have to tell me what's going on." he said because he was really concerned.

She looked up to his eyes with saddnes in her own eyes, and he had the urge to kiss her to take away her sorrow and fear, but he knew he shouldn't do it when she's so vulnerable. She was crushed and he was helpless.

All he could do was wait.

* * *

*Still in the flashback*

He couldn't wait for the end of the class. It was usuall that he wanted _History of Magic _to end, but right now he was anxious just to get out of there so he could talk to Lily. When the bell rang, the two of them practicaly jumped out of their chairs. They grabbed their bags and almost ran out of the classroom before any of the other students even started packing. Sirius, Remus and Peter shared curious looks, but just let it go. If he wanted, James would tell them what was going on.

In the meantime, Lily and James went back to their common room, and Lily threw her bag on the couch and started sobbing immediately.

James was shocked for a second, but then he hugged her, and she cried to his shoulder. Warm tears were sliding down he cheeks, and the sorrow she was keeping bottled in her swam back to surface.

He was stunned. Lily he knew would never cry. She was brave and she would always stand strong. But now that same girl was sobbing to his shoulder.

He gently picked her up in his arms and caried her to her room. He put her on the bed and tenderly kissed her cheek.

Lilly was stunned. Even though the kiss was just friendly, she couldn't do anything but shimmer, feeling like she had a fire going on the place where he kissed her. She slowly stopped crying and gazed upon him. Her emerald eyes met his hazel ones. She inhaled and said:

"My parents are dead, and, in July, it will be ten years since their death. They died in a car accident, and this year I have to go to their lake house. I don't know how to deal with it since I haven't told anyone about it. I'm afraid that if I tell my friends now, they'll be mad at me for keeping it a secret for so long, and they would stop being my friends... I jus-" but she was interrupted by James placing his finger over her lips. She got goosebumps when he spoke.

"I know it's hard for you, but trust me when I say that I will never leave you side. I'll always, _always_, be there for you when you need me, Lily. Do you understand that?", he asked in a firm voice.

She was amased. All through out the school year, she thought he was still the selfish guy with the ego the size of Mount Everest. But then he just changed more than she could ever imagine.

"So, do you undestand me?" he asked softly one more time.

She nodded.

"Will you go to the lake house with me?" she blurted out. She blushed a little bit, but she knew she wanted him there when she went to the lake house. It held too much memories, and she couldn't go through it alone.

James was stunned (again). He was surprised that she asked him. He slowly nodded. But he didn't agree only for himself. He knew her secret, so he agreed because he knew that she couldn't go through that alone.

He cared for her very much, and he didn't want her to be alone on such a sad occasion. But right now, he was trying to figure out a way to make her stop thinking about that.

"Right now, you shouldn't be thinking about your parents... Soooo, are you ticklish?" he asked with a smile.

"Wha-OH NO YOU WON'T! JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU WANT TO DO, I'M GOING TO _BEHEAD YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! _Don't you dar-ARGHH!" she screamed as he climbed to bed and pinned her arms above her head. He started tickling her and she was laughing so hard that after 20 seconds she couldn't breathe.

"You...are...the...worst...human...being...on Earth!" she said, gasping for air. He laughed and grinned evily.

"James - Lily. 1:0. Round 2?" he joked.

"No way! You don't..." but then she thought of something. "You're going down" she said laughing evily.

And then she started tickling him.

"You...are evil!" he joked between laughs. A minute later, they were both laughing, laying on her bed.

"You know, James, I just... uh... wanted to say 'Thank you' for being there for me." she said with a smile. He smiled back and placed her in his arms.

"You're welcome.", he whispered.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the morning sunshine lit up Lily's room, they were still asleep.

They haven't moved one inch since the fell asleep. James was the first one to wake up. He was woken by the smell of vanilla and strawberies and the ray of sunshine that was shining directly into his face. He felt the weight of someone's body in his arms. He looked down and saw Lily, peacefuly sleeping in his arms.

He smiled at the sight of her in his arms. He still remembered everything she told him that night, though. He didn't know why he kissed her on the cheek, but he didn't regret it. He loved the way she looked at him. He got up and gently placed her head on her pillow.

He got out of the room, and went to the kitchens. It was still dawn and about 5 am, but he didn't care. He asked the house elfs to make him a nice breakfast, and when they brought it to him, he picked it up and carried it to her room. He had a plate with eggs, bacon, a pancake and a glass of milk, but he senced something was missing. He placed the plate on the desk and conjured a single flower.

It was a rose. A single rose. But he made it so it would match Lily's personality. It was shining, and it was a fiery red. He smiled and brought the plate to her room.

At the same time she started waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was James' hazel eyes and his black, raven hair. She smiled at him and remembered that she told him the whole story last night.

"Hey there sleepy head." he said while smiling at her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's half past five in the morning. It's still dawn." he said softly. "Oh and, yeah, here." he said as he gave her the breakfast. She blushed at the sight of the rose. How did he know it was her favorite flower? Then again, it was most of the girls' favorite flower, but he still made it special.

"Thank you" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Both of them blushed. Then she said: "Are you sure you still want to go with me this summer?" and to her surprise, he still answered the same way he did the night before.

She knew that summer was going to be hard, but with James at her side, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

After she ate her breakfast, James and Lily walked on the Hogwarts grounds. They were talking about lots of stuff, of everything and nothing in particular. She smiled the whole time. She started to like this James more and more. He was caring, gentle and nice. She liked him more than the old James that was arogant, self-centered and who tormented her for 5 years.

It was still pretty early, around 6 am, so they didn't go back to the castle. Lily knew for sure, it was the best morning she remembered since her parents died. She and James sat on the rock by the lake that she really liked. She closed her eyes, wishing she had more time with him like this. But, after half an hour of talking, laughing and joking, the two had to get to breakfast (well, James at least).

She followed him to the Great Hall, and she sat next to him. Sirius and Remus were sitting across him, and when they saw the two of them sitting together, they shared curious looks and Sirius immediately asked James where was he last night.

"I was with Lily. We were dealing with some Head stuff and we lost track of time. I'm sorry, dude, it won't happen again." James said.

Lily glanced at him, grateful that he didn't tell her secret.

"Yea, we had loads of paperwork to go through, and before we could even realise, it was one in the morning." she said pretending to yawn (and doing a very good job).

"OK, but if you miss another prank for Slytherins, I'll no longer consider you my best friend", Sirius joked making James laugh. Lily remembered that she had a Transfigurations essay in her room that she needed to finish, so she stood up, said where she was going, and then she left.

She was in the corridor that led to her room, but as she turned around the corner, a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with another hand, so she couldn't scream. The guy who caught her had a mask, so she didn't know who it was.

She was dragged to the dungeons. Since everybody was at the Great Hall, he could drag her without a problem. He took her to one of the old dungeons with chaines that wasn't used anymore. He tied her up and then took his mask off.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What the hell? What is the matter with you? You let me go, NOW!" she yelled.

"_Silencio_" was the only thing he said with an evil grin. He walked in circles around her.

"Well, well, Mudblood, I finally caught you. Now you will get what your filthy race deserves. When I'm finished with you, there will be nothing left from you to burry!" he said slowly, enjoing every word he said. He wanted her to feel as much fear as it's possible when he kills her.

She tried screaming. Not a single sound came out of her mouth. He grinned evily and slowly said : "_Crucio._"

The pain was unimaginable. She couldn't breathe. She fell on the ground, opening her mouth in agony. She wished she could scream. It would ease the pain. It was like she was cut with a sharp knife a thousand times all over her body and then rolled in acid. Lily wished somebody would help her.

Lucius seemed to have enough of that. He stopped and thought for a moment and then he remembered another spell. Lily closed her eyes. She didn't want him to see the fear in her  
eyes. At that moment she heard him laugh loudly. All of her sences betrayed her. She didn't hear, she didn't see, she didn't feel. If there should be pain, she didn't feel it. Why didn't it hurt?

She felt someone's warm breath in her face. The scent of cold air, toothpaste and freshly cut grass was on that _someone, _and whoever it was, it wasn't Lucius. That thought gave her enought courage to open her eyes.

She was staring into hazel eyes of James Potter. She left out a short breath, smiled at him, and then fainted.

* * *

She woke up few hours later in the Hospital Wing. James was there the whole time. He was the one who carried her to the Hospital Wing. He was the one who explained Madam Pomfrey what happened to her. He was the one she wanted to see, from some unknown reason, when she woke up.

He smiled softly and whispered: "Hey there, beautiful." into her ear. The warmth of his breath on her ear made her shiver.

She smiled back and said: "Hey. What happened? I remember I was tortured by Lucius, but then you came, and after that I don't remember anything."

He slowly spoke: "You didn't miss much, I just carried you here and Alice and Andromeda were here to visit you about two hours ago when they heard what happened." but in that moment, professor McGonagall walked in. She questioned James about what happened.

He told her how Lily ran out of the Great Hall to finish her homework when he remembered he also had an essay to finish so he ran after her. He took a shortcut to the Heads' quarters, but she wasn't there. He thought she was in the library but then he saw her bracelet on the floor. Lily must've dropped it there when Lucius grabbed her. He knew something was up. He had that unexplainable feeling that he should look in the dungeons, so he did. He found her in one that was not used. He saw Lucius Malfoy torturing her ("He used _Crucio_ on her, that bloody git, that's an Unforgivable, he should be expelled. You better expell him or I will crush his filthy, little skull into dust, and I will break every single one of his bones..."), and just as he was about to use another spell on Lily, James attacked. He was infuriated. He had rage in himself and a strenght he didn't even knew he possesed. He tackled Malfoy without a problem and with one (or two, three, five...) punches in the head, he knocked him out. He went to check if Lily was alright and she fainted. And that was it.

McGonagall watched them both with a look they didn't quite understand. It was like a look with motherly pride, but they didn't understand why.

She asked James a few more questiones and then left.

Then Lily remembered. "Were you here the entire time?" she asked him.

"Yes, I was. Well, you can't blame me! You were tortured for Gods' sake! I wanted to make sure you were OK!", he said smiling at her.

James was looking at her with, thinking about how much he tried to forget his feelings about her. He knew, deep inside of him, that he will never stop loving her, and he couldn't help but frown when he thought about how she will never feel the same way. He thought about how he tortured her since their first year. "_If I only hadn't tortured her, she might've felt the same way..." _he thought. "_Stop it James! She will never feel that way! You have to stop torturing yourself!" _he yelled at himself mentally.

Lily thought about him. Ever since their first year he tortured her. After the third year, he started asking her to go out with her. She refused because he was spoiled, arogant prat. But then he changed. When he became Head Boy, he stopped hexing people just for fun. He didn't torture Snape anymore (though she didn't care, she hated _Snivellus_ for what he said to her in their fifth year) and he became more mature. He stopped asking her out every two seconds, and she thought he just stopped thinking about that way. And just as she started thinking of him as something more than friends...

_'Stop it Lily! He doesn't like you back! It's just a stupid crush!"_ she convinced herself mentally.

Then their eyes met and the fire inside them lit up once again.

Even though it was going to be an emotional torture, they would enjoy summer with each other.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

They were in her parents' lake house.

They were laying on the soft grass under the tree by the lake.

Their hands were touching. They were smiling.

Their eyes were gazing into the stars above them.

But their thoughts were on each other.

When she wasn't looking, he would look at her. And when he wasn't looking, she would look at him.

They both thought their feelings weren't mutual.

James was thinking about her. Will she ever return his feelings? He sat up, and so did she. She saw that something was bothering him, and she wanted to help.

"Lily, I have to tell you something.", he said seriously.

"You know you can tell me anything", she whispered softly.

"There's this girl..." Lily's heart skipped a beat. "I like her very much. She's smart, brave, gentle, fragile, beautiful, and she isn't scared of anything. I don't know how to tell her that I like her. What should I do?" he said, not noticing the saddness in Lily's eyes.

"You... You shouldn't say anything. You should just go to her after summer, and kiss her." Lily said, trying hard to stop the tears from falling.

"But...why should I wait 'till the end of summer?" he asked softly. Lily was heart-broken.

"Oh. You want to do it now? Sure, I think I can give you some Floo powder, so you could go to her" she said, now staring into the grass, so he wouldn't notice one lonely tear sliding down her cheek.

She expected him to jump with joy, thanking her for understanding, etc. What she didn't expect was...

A kiss. One tender kiss on the lips.

And what HE didn't expect was her kissing him back. He gently pulled away and whispered with a smile:

"You're the one I was talking about, Lily. And I was wrong about one thing. I don't like you. I love you."

"I love you too, James. And I always have" she whispered, smiling back at him.

He then kissed her again. He layed her on the grass. Her hands were going through his black hair.

The kiss was passionate. It was full of love and passion. When they had to pull away for breath, he raised his wand and whispered :"_Accio broom."_

It flew to him, and he put Lily on it. He sat behind her, and raised from the ground. He took her to a clearing in the forest, by the stream. There was a blanket there, covered with rose pettals, about a thousand candles around it, and a picnic basket. He landed on the blanket, transported the broom back to the lake house with a spell, and kissed her once again.

He layed her down on the rose pettals and whispered:

"_I love you, Lily Evans."_

"_I love you, James Potter."_

**-THE END-**

**Bed of Roses - Bon Jovi**

Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead

With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

I want to lay you on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
baby blind love is true

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died

When you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses


End file.
